


同步性

by catherinaqy



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/pseuds/catherinaqy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q在这种情况维持几个月后才发现Bond在他的公寓里“消磨时间”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	同步性

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572931) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> Thanks to stereobone for letting me have the permission to translate this work!
> 
> 译者言：这篇文整篇行文流畅，情节水到渠成，是一篇佳作。希望我的翻译没有毁了这一篇文，还请大家多多包容。这个虽然不是我的第一次翻译，但是离我上一次开坑已经有很久的时间了。加上我的中文修养弱的一比，于是我的翻译真的是渣翻。在这里要大力感谢我的亲友（还有她帮了忙的母亲）为我的这篇渣翻付出的时间和努力，是她们让这篇翻译读起来更通顺，更像人话。【校对完毕！】
> 
> 在随缘居的链接：http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=77875&extra=
> 
> 原作的话：我在我投身于这个圈子之前告诉我自己要等…但是我并没那么做。另外，我对于滥用英式英语而道歉，我是个正宗的美国人。

 

他们经常小声谈论起这个，Q并没有太在意，只不过他还是在意的。当007外出执行任务的时候总是有一些善后工作要做，对此，Q已经习惯了——那个人连自己的武器都不能完整地带回来——但是这并不能阻止他对此事的好奇心。他担任007的军需官已经将近一年了，在这期间他照看Bond出了四次任务，其中的一次几乎将Bond置于死地，但是他依然不太清楚Bond都干了什么。

他杀人，这很明显。Q并不傻。尽管他还年轻，不过甚至于他都知道出任务的危险，政治斗争的狡猾，再也不能回到家中的恐惧。然而，Bond似乎无所畏惧。当他归来之时，身上的伤口都已结疤。他却只是向Q微笑然后对他这次又损坏了某样昂贵的科技成果表示抱歉。

这些都让Q感到非常好奇。

尤其是在他们一起执行的第五次任务中，Bond从地图上消失了。Q和其他人尽全力也未能追踪到他。前一分钟他还在泰国，下一分钟他就失踪了。这不是什么值得让人担忧的事情，真的，因为他经常这么干。而且，比他应该的频率要多。尽管如此，Q在告知M这件事的时候还是觉得自己太嫩了。

“我们跟丢了Bond。”

“你什么意思，‘跟丢了’？”M从文件上抬起头来看着他。“他又不是一只狗。”

“我昨天就接收不到他在泰国的信号，而且现今的状况仍旧没有得到改善，”Q说。

M似乎对此并不担心，但是他也没有理由去这么做，他又不是那个被特工喊着要做这做那的人。他从未听过一个人死亡的声音。那种浅浅的，非常不规则的喘息，会让Q觉得自己的胃绞痛不已。M让Q回家， _Bond_ _会出现的，他总是会出现的_ 。所以Q回家了。

两天后，Bond还是没有回来签到，Q也没有担忧，但是他喝了比平时更多的茶还几乎发错了一封电邮。他坐在他的电脑前，却无法对他们消失的特工施以援手。他坐在那里，猜测着Bond现在在做什么。也许他死了，这种几率总是很高。或者被折磨了。亦或者Bond就快完成任务了，他也懒得让别人知道。这听起来的确很像他的作风。

Moneypenny给他讲各种各样的故事。

“你知道他让一只科莫多龙【注：世界上现存种类中最大的蜥蜴】吞掉了你给他的那支手枪，”她说，抿起嘴微笑着。

“一只科莫多——”Q停了一下，“你在骗我。”

“我真没骗你，”Moneypenny说，Q对这个说辞一点也不意外。

两天很快变成了两个星期。BOND还是不见踪影。

那周周五，M把Q叫到了他的办公室。

“我们听说在孟买有一起爆炸，”M说，“要么Bond死了，要么就是他很巧妙地完成了他的任务。他在你那签到了吗？”

“没有。”Q说。

“好，那么，保持关注吧。”

“先生。”Q说。

他回了家然后坐在床上想到世界范围内可能由Bond造成的爆炸事件。至少占了近三成吧，他想。

过了一会了，他被一个人抓着肩膀弄醒了。Q尝试着坐起来，但是一只手把他按了回去，另一只手捂住了他的嘴。Q没带眼镜看不清楚来人，但是他能从覆在唇前的那只手上嗅到火药味，还能闻见——

007。

那只手离开了他的嘴，Q急忙去找他的眼镜，把它戴上来看得更清楚。是Bond。真实的。在他的公寓里。Q瞄了一眼钟表。快凌晨四点了。他能闻到血腥味。

“MI6位于这里西边的12公里处，”他说。

Bond说，“你有消毒的东西吗？”

在Q翻找他的急救箱时，Bond正坐在浴室里的马桶上等着。他的肩膀上有个较深的伤口，有人似乎是用牙线把它缝上了，这让Q有点困扰。

“你最好还是找个专业的来处理，”他说，“我的急救水平很低的。”

Bond抬起头看他，双眼浑浊，却沉默着没有开口。这足以让Q知道Bond不打算采用他的建议。Q拆下了牙线，伤口立刻开始出血。上面有脓，有血，还有淡淡的薄荷味，这让Q想吐。伤口虽然宽，看起来很狰狞，却没有他想象的那么深？。Q清理的时候Bond没有说话，他的呼吸频率几乎不变。甚至当Q缝第一针的时候，Bond只是发出一声轻叹，像是在等待无聊电视广告的结束。

因为害怕处理不当，Q的手抖得厉害。Bond对此保持沉默，耐心地等待Q镇定下来之后把他的皮肤缝到一起。Q最后在伤口上缠了绷带。

“这应该能撑住。”他等着Bond的回答，在没有得到回应后继续说道，“我认为M会想在早上见你。同时，我——”

Bond在他说话的时候站了起来并离开了浴室。Q呆了一阵子才反应过来要跟上去。当他找到Bond时，那人正在他的厨房里翻箱倒柜。James Bond, 这个在泰国呆了两个星期又失踪了两个月的男人，沉默寡言，周身环绕着火药和血的气息，现在正站在Q的厨房里，赤裸着上身。。

他从Q的橱柜里拿出了半瓶的梅洛酒。

“这就的是你所有的？”

“厄，现在恐怕不是我酿酒厂的营业时间。”Q说，略微恼火的语气中透着一丝尴尬。

Bond抬了抬眉毛，拔掉酒塞直接痛饮起来。他坐在餐桌前，就像Q会加入他一样。只是Q害怕如果他坐下来，有什么东西就会爆炸，比方说，也许会是他自己的头。他站在一旁，看着Bond缓慢地喝完了他余下的昂贵酒液。他想问发生了什么，但矛盾的是，他又完全不想了解。

当酒瓶空了之后，Bond变得健谈了些。

“不要告诉任何人我回来了。”他说。

Q眨了眨眼，“我有责任——”

“你是谁的军需官？”Bond抬头看向他。“不要告诉任何人我回来了。”

“但是…”Q声音低了下来。“你为什么要回来？”

Bond的眼神闪了一下。“我完成了任务。”

那就是为什么。他不想说，Q也不想 _逼问_ Bond，因为那样很荒唐。看起来Bond现在只是想从他这里得到一个休息的地方。

“我有个折叠沙发。”Q听见自己说。“我想回去睡觉了，如果可以的话。”

随之而来的沉默意味着同意。他正准备离开厨房，转过身来却发现Bond的手紧攥着酒瓶，指节发白。

“请重复利用那个瓶子。”【recycle我真的不知道在这里怎么翻OTL】Q说，然后上床睡觉了。

 

 

他在Bond之前醒来，并对这个事实感到惊讶。因为Q一直都觉得Bond是那种在凌晨就起来穿上运动鞋去锻炼或者干些其他的什么的人。Q挪到厨房烧水，发现Bond还在他的沙发上沉睡。他似乎根本就懒得把沙发整理成床的样子，而且睡得像具僵尸，双臂折叠在胸前，像是在表示睡眠是在浪费时间。Q给自己倒了一杯茶，喂了他的猫，又挪回了自己的卧室。

几个小时后，Bond靠在他卧室的门框上，皱着眉头看着Q在自己的电脑上编程。

“那是格子花纹睡衣吗？”Bond开口。

“今天是 _周六_ ，”Q回答 ，听上去理所当然。“这是我妈妈给我的礼物。”

Bond还没穿上衣，而Q坐在那里只能盯着他的乳头和在他右胸上蔓延出复杂纹路的疤痕。在他昨天亲手缝合的伤处，有黑色的线头显露出来。这让他敲击键盘的手指感到僵硬，冰凉。

“你是打算告诉我你为什么闯进我的公寓，还是要继续羞辱我的穿着？”

“我的伤口需要缝针，而且我信任你。”Bond说，简单明了。

Q垂下眼帘，调整了一下他的眼镜。

“好吧，我想这在某种程度上表明了我们之间的工作关系。但是这还是不能解释你为何不想让其他人知道你在这里。”

“我不喜欢在周日报道，”Bond解释，然后微笑。“我会在周一向M报道，在那之前，我还是希望你不跟其他人透露我的所在。”

Q不能确定Bond是不是在开玩笑。因为这听起来实在是个很滑稽的理由，但却很符合Bond的作风，Q发现自己相信了他的说辞。而且Bond _信任_ 他。Q并不否认，在Bond提到这个的时候他小小的自豪了一下。007是MI6最宝贵的特工，而他则最信任Q。他从键盘上抬起手指，活动了一下关节。

“好，”Q妥协了。“如果你想来杯茶，水还烧着。或者说咖啡，如果我还有的话。”

然后他继续编程。在近一分钟过去后Bond终于有所反应，“谢了，Q。”

然后他就离开了。五分钟后，当Q返回厨房时，Bond早已不见踪影。

 

 

事实上，Bond还真在周一去M那里签到了。Q是在Tanner拿着一本厚的像书的文件夹进来时猜到的。他看起来有些烦乱。

“你能拦截所有从在孟买的大使馆打出的电话吗？”他说。

Q给了他一个 _当然_ 的眼神，然后他做到了。

“Bond回来了，”Tanner说。

Q转过身，点头，看起来十分无辜。

“让人宽慰，”他说着，没有停止打字。“他受伤了吗？”

“右肩上有一个捅伤。”Tanner把文件夹拍在桌子上。“有人给他缝上，手艺真差。”

 _起码比牙线好_ ，Q想辩解，但他没开口。而且，他没有做好准备。

“M的电脑上现在有了直连大使馆的链接了，”Q说。“还有别的事情吗？”

“Bond需要一把新的枪。”Tanner拍拍Q的肩膀。“他说你给的那把在大火中弄丢了。”

Q哼了一声。“当然。”

 

 

再见到Bond的时候是个雨夜，他正将日常用品往家里运，被雨水浇了个透心凉。他进门发现墙上映出了个人影，于是立刻放下袋子，伸手去探身侧的枪。当他意识到是Bond的时候，紧张感顿时变成了怒意。

“天哪，”他抱怨，“我几乎就开枪打你了。”

Bond看起来对此很感兴趣。“你到能持抢的年龄了吗？”

“我会让你知道年龄笑话从来都不好笑。”

Q收起枪然后把地上的东西捡起来。一个苹果从袋子里掉出来，滚到了Bond的脚边。他把它拾起来啃了口，炫耀似的发出一声脆响。Q瞪了他一眼但没说什么。他走向厨房，知道Bond在他身后跟着他。桌上有一瓶的苏格兰威士忌。这明显不是Q买的，Bond这回显然是有备而来。Q将袋子放在料理台上，转过身。

“我以为你应该在西班牙。”他质疑道。

“我完成了任务。”Bond解释。

Q还是很怀疑。

“你没受伤，对吧？”他看了一遍Bond全身。“有骨头脱臼了吗？血？你知道Tanner认为我的缝合技术的简直是垃圾，所以如果你需要急救，你可能会想去别处。”

“我没受伤。”Bond说。

然后他就在桌前坐下，放下苹果给自己倒了杯酒。有那么一会儿，Q只是静静的看着他如同自己室友一样坐在那里。之后他就继续收拾他买回来的东西了。

他还没听说过有特工会这么做，尤其是Bond。别人跟他聊起过Bond，当然：这个男人及其不稳定而且总会在所到之处留下一堆尸体。 _你最好_ ，M告诉他， _不要和他走得太近_ 。Q意识到他目前在这点上做的不太好，但是从他的角度来说，他从没特别邀请过Bond进来。他拿出猫食，Bond在他身后哼出声。

“你有只猫？”

“不，我只是很喜欢这个食物，”Q说，这 _真的_ 是他们之间要进行的对话吗？

“他叫什么？”Bond问，很明显，这就是他们要进行的。

“我不想告诉你。”

“和电脑有关吗？”

“不，它——”Q快速转过身，试着看起来吓人，这还挺难做到的，因为他大概只有Bond一半重还全身都湿透了。“你到底来这干什么？”

“我住在伦敦，”Bond说。

Q关上他的柜门。Bond真会逃避话题，这很让人愤怒。

“我的意思是这里，在我的公寓，再一次的，被你闯入了。”

Bond摆出了一个 _啊_ 的嘴型，干掉他杯中的酒。

“我想放松一下，”他说。

Q眨眼。“在这？”

“我并没想引起你的惊慌，”Bond突然换成一种抱歉的口气。然后他笑了，很帅气，以至于让Q忘记了自己还在生气这件事。

他不确定自己能够对Bond的动机有所了解，但是他也没有那个精力去试着在Bond那里问个究竟。Bond想守住自己的秘密，Q也可以尊重他的选择。

“你下次可以打个电话，”他说，“而不是选择把我吓出心脏病来。”

“我会试着记住的。”

虽然他们两人都知道这不过是个敷衍的回答，但是Q还是对听到此感到很感谢。当他不再生气的时候，他终于意识到自己有多冷了。他的外套都湿透了，而公寓里的冷风则加重了这一效果。Q冻得发抖。他需要换身衣服，但由于Bond在这里的缘故，他感到有些尴尬。应该说出来吗？Q站在原地整整思考了有一分钟之久，最后只是走向他的浴室然后把他的湿衣服扒下来，然后看看Bond是不是跟在他身后。不知是出于什么原因，Bond并没有跟来，Q不知道他是松了口气还是有些失望。

Q冲了个热水澡然后在腰间围了一个浴巾出来，把眼镜片上的雾气揩下后就看见Bond坐在他的沙发上，轻挠着他的猫耳后的毛。

“他叫什么？”Bond又问。

“Stravinsky。”【注：音乐家斯特梁温斯基】

“你看来是个古典音乐迷？”Bond看起来十分意外。

“我不听单向乐队【注：One Direction，出身于X元素选秀的英国当红男子青年团体】，如果你是那么认为的。”

Bond脸上流露出的困惑让Q不由得笑了出来。Bond是最聪明的人之一，但他甚至不知道最简单的流行文化。这样的想法让他看起更加真实，不是那么的二次元，更加有血有肉。

“你应该感到幸运，”Q说，冲Stravinsky点了点头。“他对陌生人不是那么友好。”

“我其实还挺迷人的。”

Bond很好地挠了挠Stravinsky的下巴，抬起头。Q突然想到他身上只有一条毛巾，在他感到有点赤裸的同时，他也不认为他要回应那句话，所以他也没说，转身去穿衣服了。

第二天早上，Bond还在，虽然他这次比Q起的早。

“早安，”他说，在Q的桌子上做仰卧起坐， _在他的桌子上_ 。

“我在这吃饭，”Q赌气般的扯了个谎。虽然他的早餐一般在电脑前解决，不过桌子也是个合理的就餐地点。“而且还没穿上衣。”他接着抱怨。

“我会擦干净的。”Bond说。

 _但那不是重点_ ，Q想，但是他也没说别的。他烤了片面包，然后回他自己的房间去了。

他的生活还是很平静的。虽然在一家情报机构工作，Q并不觉得自己很有趣。比起与人相处，他更喜欢和他的猫作伴。对他来说，一个理想的夜晚莫过于在一袋薯片的陪伴下入侵加密数据。他到现在为止的生命中只和四个人约会过，其中一个还不怎么算数，因为那时他还在小学。Q曾被告知他太过于聪明了【注：too smart for his own good，在这里不知是指Q过于自信，或者他的聪慧会给他带来不幸】，身材也过于细长，曾经还有一个爱人告诉他急需剪个头发。但 _重点是_ ，Q的生活并不刺激。

可James Bond似乎觉得他很有趣。

当他没在Q家里的各种平面上锻炼的时候，他就站在Q旁边，越过他的肩膀看他工作。起初，Q对此感到不太适应，但是Bond什么都不说，只是看着，偶尔清洁一下他的枪。那天晚上他甚至还提出要付外卖的钱。这让Q感到很奇怪。

Bond整个周末都呆在这里。期间，Q对他也有了些了解：

  1. Bond几乎是无时不刻都在锻炼
  2. 他真的很喜欢苏格兰威士忌
  3. 他从瓶子里直接吃腌酸黄瓜
  4. 他没Q起初想象的那么冷漠



周日晚上，Bond说，“谢谢你，Q。”然后就离开了。

周一早上，传言Bond回来了，再一次，Q装作他不知道。

 

 

生活看起来一切如常，只不过，还真的有什么改变了。虽然那并不是什么实质的改变，真的，不是什么Q能用手指感觉到的东西，但是事情似乎不一样了。首先，Bond比之前更常来军需部，虽然他对Q给他的武器和电子设备还是不怎么在意。改变的程度就是这样了，只是Q _觉得_ 他们之间的气氛有些不一样了。也许是更融洽了。他真的不太清楚。

 

 

下一次，Q开始等着他了。

一个工作日的晚上，他在家一边吃方便面，一边设计一个新的平面。这时他听到从卧室窗外传来奇怪的声音。当Q把窗帘拉开，Bond就站在他的火灾通道那里，一脸无辜的试图撬他的锁。

“你可以走门的，”Q说。“有件事叫做敲门。”

“我不确定你是否在家。”Bond从窗户从容地进屋，关窗，把冷气关在外面。“但是我很高兴你在家。”

Q有四秒钟被恭维得没有动作，然后他看到了Bond脱臼的胳膊。他无意地退缩了一下。Bond坐到他的床上，甩下自己的外套。

“我不认为我们应该养成这个习惯。”Q说，Bond苦笑。

“帮我把它恢复原位吧。”他的胳膊无力的耷拉在那里，“抓住肩膀就好。”

“我真的不认为——”

“Q，”Bond说，“拜托了。”

他在Bond身前跪下，用一首抓着他的肩膀，另一只手抓着他的前臂。

“像这样？”

“没错。”Bond呼出气。“现在把它推回去。”

Q犹豫了下，Bond说，“别害怕。”

“我没有。”Q厉声说，尽管他确实有点胆怯——如果他给最有价值的特工造成了永久的伤害，M会说什么？

Q深吸一口气，把Bond脱臼的胳膊推了回去。这个动作带出了一个厚重的嘎吱声，紧接着咔哒一声，Bond除了咕哝了下没有并其他不适的表现。Q却还抓着他的肩膀不放。

“这…这可以了吗？”

“好了。”Bond说。

但Q还是没放手，感受着指腹下温热的肌肤，没有放开手。他甚至不想放开，只是盯着Bond的肩膀然后想， _你是怎么做到的_ ？在Bond的手握上他的手的时候他才意识到他还抓着Bond，他试图甩开Bond的手，但是Bond抓住了他。

“你还好吗？”

“我当然好，”Q说，“我又不是那个肩膀脱臼的。”

他终于放开手，起身，重新套上外套。

“所以，你完成任务了？”

“对。”Bond还坐在床上，放下袖子扣着袖扣。“我真讨厌俄罗斯的冬天。”

Q点头，尽管他没去过俄国，也不了解情况。这个习惯已经？变成了他们之间的一种特殊的联系。Q发现自己已经非常适应这个现状，并不想提出疑问。他知道Bond要留下来，而这并不需要向本人求证。

“沙发还在那里，”他说，“Stravinsky会很高兴见到你的。”

Bond正试着伸展并扭动他刚复位的胳膊，不过还是给了Q一个微笑表示他听到了。他站起来后，手短暂地放在Q的后脖颈。

“谢了，Q。”他说。

Q转天早晨去上MI6上班的时候Bond还在他的沙发上睡觉。他考虑过要不要留个便条，但是那明显是个荒诞的做法，Bond肯定知道他去了哪，所以他就这样去上班了。

好笑的是M之后就“Bond是他工作中遇到的最让他不快的不负责的人”这个话题说了好久，Q不得不把他的笑容藏在杯子后面。Bond在第二天早晨就去向M报道了。

 

 

这种情况维持了好几个月。一个任务结束后，不管多长，Bong都会出现在Q的公寓，打发时间。这便是最好的形容词了。有时他只是呆几个小时，有时会留上好几天。这成了一种习惯，以至于Q去配了一把钥匙，找了个合适的机会给James留在桌上以省去多余的解释。Q从来不问他为什么，或者任务进行得怎么样，或者现在又发生了什么麻烦事。虽然他对后者很感兴趣，但是他已经习惯了这样的模式，只是不在意而已。

他在一天晚上回家然后发现他的公寓飘满了意大利风格的菜香。这对于Q来说，比一个用牙线缝起来的伤口更让他不安。他小心地走进厨房，发现Bond坐在桌前，桌上的菜看起来像焙意大利通心粉和蒜香面包。Q还认出了一瓶没开封的梅洛酒，就是Bond第一次来的时候被他粗鲁地干掉的那一种。

“呃。”Q说。

Bond已经开吃了，但是边上还有一个空盘子，明显是给Q准备的。

“我希望你喜欢意大利菜，”他说。“这比你常吃的方便面好多了。”

“我不是总——”

“坐。”Bond说，Q坐下了。

他拿起叉子，戳向通心粉。一抬头，看见Bond正盯着他，等着他吃第一口。Q很缓慢地这么做了，一半是害怕这是某种玩笑。不过就算这真的是一种玩笑，那也是一种美味的玩笑。Q含着叉子满意地哼着，眼睛看向梅洛酒。

“其实你喝苏格兰威士忌更好。”Bond说。

Q开启酒瓶塞，给他们二人都倒了杯酒。

之后他们一起吃了晚饭。这让他们看起是如此的亲密以至于Q都觉得桌子中间应该有一支蜡烛了。幸亏那里什么都没有，因为如果真是那样就疯狂了，比现在还要疯狂。Q不记得他上次在这张桌子上吃饭是什么时候了，更不要提有人陪着的时候了。

晚饭的过程很安静但并不尴尬，他们吃完后，Bond没有收拾便站起身来。他倒在沙发上，Stravinsky直直地冲向他，在他膝上蜷起身，这让Q出乎意料地嫉妒起来。

“真是难缠的活计。”Bond说，轻的都快听不见了。

Q有一会儿没有说话。他对于Bond不提及自己的任务已经如此习惯，以至于他都一时不知道该回应什么。

“对啊？”他终于说。

Bond同意地哼了一声。

“那是个卖淫活动。我们当然知道这个。”他停了很久。Q只是等着。“最小的孩子才八岁。

他没说别的，但是他的眼睛出神的望着某处。Q知道他在回忆每一个细节，可他不知道该说什么。说实话，他很确定无论他说什么Bond都不会感觉好起来，所以他什么也没说。即使是Bond救了她，Q确定他这么做了，但这也不能掩饰这件事已经发生了的事实，Q对此很清楚。

“你想看看电视上有什么吗？”他换了个话题。

他们看了重播的 _路德_ 【注： _Luther_ ，英国BBC1台播放的刑事侦探剧】，但Q只是盯着电视发呆。他埋怨自己为什么没有早点意识到，虽然Bond很直接地对他说过——他来Q的公寓是为了换换环境。这有些道理，但除了Q是Q，Bond是…Bond这一点以外，Q没能给他提供什么。

“为什么是这里？”他问道，没有移开看向电视机的视线。“我的是意思是，我不介意，但是你为什么来这？”

随之而来的沉默让人感到有些漫长，Q有些害怕他说了什么他不该说的。然后Bond开口了，“你不问问题。”

“我…”Q想了一会儿，“我觉得我从没这么想过。”

他转头看向Bond，发现Bond就像Q说了什么非常深刻的话一样看着他笑，Bond几乎不敢相信。Q不得不让强迫自己看向别处。他突然对此感到如此的不安，这几乎都让人害怕，他的整个脸都热了。他十分努力地不让这个想法进入脑海，但是这突然是他目前唯一的想法——他被Bond吸引。也许这很荒诞，但是Q不确定他到底被吸引到了什么程度，只是他被吸引了。这有点不真实也非常危险。Q的手心开始出汗，Bond也没再说别的，Q所知道的，就是他脸上还挂着那个滑稽的笑容在看着Q。Q迫切地想换话题。

“一只科莫多龙真的吃了那把枪吗？”他说。

“ _什么？_ ”

“在中国，去年。”他知道Bond还在看他但他就是拒绝从电视上移开视线。“Moneypenny说——”

然后Bond就开始不可控制地大笑，这只让Q脸红得更厉害了。很明显地，他被骗了。可恶的Moneypenny。他应该在她电脑上放个病毒的。他忘记自己不打算看向Bond，转头看着他。显而易见地，当Bond大笑时，脸上的皱纹增多，尤其在眼角那里，而且他的嘴唇上卷露出他的牙龈。他看起来笨笨地有吸引力。

 “我几乎都把它忘了。”他说。

Bond花了一分钟停止大笑。他用一个手指揩他的眼角，叹了口气。

“我没留下来看着它，但是估计它确实吃了。”Bond伸出双手，在它们之间比划出一方区域。“他们大极了。”

“我还没近距离观察过一只。”Q说。至少Moneypenny没骗他。

“你不会想的。”Bond说。

他发出了最后一声轻笑，嘴角上翘摆出一个笑容。Q完全肯定这是唯一一次他听到Bond大笑，估计也最后一次了。他扁扁嘴，等着离开这个房间的时机。然后神秘博士【注：Doctor Who】开始播放，然后Bond说，

“啊，我还是个男孩子的时候看过这个。”

“我觉得在英国的大家都是，”Q说，虽然还是在想还是个男孩的Bond在一个老旧的电视机前，跟着主题曲哼唱。

“你都知道第一个博士是谁吗？”

“William Hartnell。”

“猜的不错。”Bond说。

Q透过眼镜片看着Bond。“我从来不猜。”

他跟自己说这集结束后就回自己房间，但当下一集开始播放时，Q却还是坐在那里忘记了离开。

 

 

他醒来时感觉他的脸颊靠着一个温暖硬质的东西。Q眨眨眼，让自己更清醒，对于自己没睡在床上而感到无措。他立刻意识到自己肯定是在沙发上睡着了，之后更快地意识到他靠着的是Bond。这个想法本身就很吓人。Q现在宁愿沙发把他吃了也不愿意面对这个状况。

问题是，Q真的真的很需要上厕所。他又呆了一分钟没动，只是静静地恨着自己。然后他迅速坐直，快速，流畅。Bond没动，Q也不敢看他，只是很缓慢地从沙发上站起来，小心翼翼，没敢挪动坐垫。当他站起来后，踮着脚直冲卫生间。

一分钟之后，他出来就发现Bond在摆弄他的水壶。

“茶？”他说，清醒得像一支雏菊。

看来他醒了有一会儿了，Q发现，这意味着他坐在沙发上只是为了让自己多睡会儿——他醒着，估计还看见自己的睡颜了，而且知道自己靠在他身上睡着了。Q的耳朵顿时红了。

“我要迟到了。”他说。

然后他作出了跳过早茶直接穿衣服去MI6的战略性决定。Q走得很匆忙，只是为了不让Bond怀疑才看向他，最后还是在上班途中买了一杯茶。

到底是从 _什么时候_ 开始的，Q一直想知道这个。可能他一直都被吸引，只是自己没有意识到。他决定不去想它，赶快去工作。他不傻，知道不要和Bond那样的人纠缠到一起。

 

 

他几乎有两周没有见到Bond。M把Bond送去苏丹去做些“政治活动”，这听起来很有欲盖弥彰的意味，但是他不会把这说出来。不论怎样，Q认为他们不在一起的时间只会给他们带来好处。和Bond呆久了明显对他的健康无益，而且Q可以肯定的说他的猫比起它的主人来说更喜欢Bond。

当Q不上班的时候，他尽量保持规律的作息：研发新科技，当黑客，还有引导Tanner适应新的电邮系统。他还手淫。还挺多的。在床上，淋浴时，有的时候坐在沙发上（他认为这是一种奇怪的报复方法）。Q告诉自己他对Bond的情感只是他们之间积累的性张力【sexual tension，大家有更好的翻译方法吗？】无法释放的结果，于是他需要进行大量的手淫工作

他错了。

Q直到周六晚上听到他的门被打开的时候才意识到有人进来。他的胃一下被提到了嗓子眼，脸也因为知道进来的是谁而发烧。他企图将注意力集中在电脑屏幕上，但还是将关上门后Bond的动静听了个一清二楚，他能分辨出那个人的脚踩在硬木地板上发出的轻柔声响。Stravinsky从他床上站起来，尾巴卷起，看起来很高兴的样子。Q恨这只猫。

他的门被打开了，穿着黑色风大衣的Bond带着被打青的眼睛走进来。事实上，他的眼睛肿得都睁不开了。

“天哪，”Q在Bond要冰的时候无奈的叹道。

他把一个冰袋放在Bond肿着的眼睛上，两人都站在厨房里。Stravinsky喵喵的叫着，在他们脚边打转。离得这么近，Q发现他只比Bond矮一英寸，这很奇怪，因为Bond总是显得比他高很多。

“我猜任务没办好？”他说。

“其实进行得非常好。”Bond浅笑。“只是边境上出了点小麻烦。”

Q为了不冻僵而换了一只手，听着传自他手掌下冰碎裂的声音。Bond站得很直，但他用另一只眼睛盯着Q，就像在检查他一样。

“我们新换了电邮系统，”Q没话找话，不出于什么原因，只是为了填补这片安静而已。“Tanner弄不明白。”

Bond轻笑。Q让他自己按着冰袋，在冰箱里找着除了剩饭以外的东西。但他没有这么好运——只有一份剩咖喱和一罐半满的腌酸黄瓜。他身后传来了嘎吱声，Q转身，看到Bond从他的大衣里拿出了一个棕色的纸袋。

“茶。”他说。

Q只是盯着他。“什么？”

“桂皮茶。”Bond将袋子递给他。“这似乎是苏丹的传统饮料。我知道你很喜欢好茶。”

Q笨拙地收下了，突然不知道怎么开口回应。Bond给他带了 _茶_ 。而实际上他就是给Q带了纪念品，就像是为自己出差而表示抱歉。这变成了一个临界点。Q把袋子扔在桌上然后回屋了。如果他年轻五岁，他会扑到床上然后大叫。现在，他只是咬着他的拳头。

Bond，因为他就是个傻子，一直跟着他。

“你不喜欢桂皮。”他说。

“你还真是难缠，”Q对他说。“不论怎样，你以为自己在干什么？”

Bond盯着他，手还按着冰袋。他看起来很滑稽，但是不知怎么还是很吸引人，这只让Q更生气了。

“你侵入了我的生活，你知道。在我这闲逛，喝我的酒， _在我的桌子上做仰卧起坐_ 。”他对自己能将这些话说出来而感到惊奇。他并没喊出来，虽然他的声音带着一点歇斯底里的意味。“我不知道你认为这发生了什么，但是就到此为止了。还有别再给我的猫带湿的食物了，他只能吃干的。”

他吸进一口气，屏住，数到十，大声地呼出。Bond终于把冰袋拿下来了。

“我不知道那个，”他说，“关于食物的问题。而且，我喜欢来这。”

他的说辞听起来非常简单。 _我喜欢来这。_ 很神奇的，Q真的没想到这个。直到这时他还有很多事情都没意识到，就像为什么Bond给自己带茶或者他为什么会那么温柔地看着自己。Q低下头看着脚，一方面为所有事情感到不好意思，一方面也无故地感到不好意思。【原句：embarrassed at everything and nothing at the same time.】

“如果你想让我离开…”Bond的话让Q意识到自己一点也不想这么做。

“别傻了，”他说。“但你估计应该吻我了。”

Bond用三步越过了房间，吻上Q。他用双手捧住Q的脸，其中一个因为拿冰袋而变得冰凉，但是Q因为Bond的舌头在他的嘴里做一些很美妙的事情而成功忽略了这点。他很快发现自己被弄上床，闭着眼睛试图脱下Bond的大衣。

他可以感到Bond的分身顶着自己的，显而易见地硬了，这给他的脊椎带来了一阵刺激。

“上帝，”Bond说。“上帝啊，我很久以前就想对你这么做了。”

“哦？”

“嗯。”Bond脱下了Q外罩和衬衫，吻上新裸露出来的锁骨。“就从我看见你穿着那个滑稽的格子花纹睡衣开始。”

“它是个 _礼物_ ，”Q说，然后在Bond开始吸他的乳头的时候发出了意味不明的声响。

Bond沿着他的胸骨吻下去，舔过他的肚脐，让人疯狂地慢的舔着在裤沿上方的一点皮肤。Q不安地蠕动。

“Bond，就——”

“叫我James。”

然后他拉下Q的裤子。

Bond自己很快就脱下了自己所有的衣物，上床爬到Q的身上，把他困在他异常粗壮的胳膊之间，大声地吻他。Q抓住Bond的臀部，拉向自己，他们的分身再次碰触，这此没有衣物的阻挡。

“靠，”Q说，发现自己已经让人羞耻地快要到了。“靠，操。”

“你们年轻人的那张嘴啊，”Bond说。

他推开自己，鼓励Q趴卧，Q照做了。Bond把自己挂在Q的背上，他的分身在Q的股缝中摩擦着。Q发出了一声特别没有尊严的声响。

“我要上你上得你的那张嘴一个声音都发不出来。”Bond把这句话送进了Q的耳朵。

Q攥住了床单，向压力源反方向拱去。这感觉十分美妙；这距离上次有人很好地碰他有挺久的了，Bond则像Q需要的那样粗鲁地对待他。他们像那样缠绵了一会儿，Bond在Q耳边悄声说着最脏而又最不要脸的话语，但这并不阻碍Q觉得这样的Bond很性感。之后，没有警告地，Bond起身把一根指尖压入Q的小洞。这对于Q来说太让人想象不到了，承受不住这带来的冲击，他射了。他把呻吟埋入枕头，在Bond的指尖周围收缩着。

在他身上，他能听到Bond在自慰，差不多一分钟左右，他射在了Q的后背上。

要是Q刚刚没有经历一个绝妙的高潮的话，他对这种行为简直无法容忍。

“那真是一点也不卫生。”他说，Bond沿着他的脊背舔上来。

那天晚上，Bond没有睡在他家的沙发上。

 

 

在第二天早上Bond去签到的时候，他立即被告知他要去出任务。

“我们的一个联络员在朝鲜被绑架了，”M说，“把他救出来，要尽快。Q那里有你需要的一切东西。”

Bond的眼睛还肿着，而且他才刚回来，但是如果你是一名00级的特工的话那些都不重要。M把Bond丢在研究室，Q给了Bond一个黑色盒子。他们的手指短暂地接触，这之间代表的秘密感觉让Q感到一丝狂喜的感觉。

“狙击枪，但是目视镜有热敏装备，所以你透过墙也可以看见目标。”

“太好了。”Bond说。

没有一点拖泥带水，Q很喜欢这点。他们都是成年人了，他们知道对方是干什么的。但当Bond离开实验室的时候，Q说，“一路平安，Bond先生。”

对于这个礼节性的问候，Bond快速转过身，脸上带着笑容。他点头，缓慢地，恰当地，然后我离开了。

 

 

几乎过了一周，Q被打在窗上的雨弄醒了。看天色，估计已经到了早上，不过Q不太确定。他伸手去床头柜上拿眼镜戴上。一只手抚摸上了Q的背部，Q几乎尖叫了出来。

James Bond在他床上。

“靠。”Q说，手护在胸前。“你在这多久了？”

他躺下，学着Bond在床上的姿势。

“大约有四个小时。我不想吵醒你。”

“这个真有趣，你之前似乎一点也不在意。”Q吻了吻他，“你闻起来不怎么好。”

“飞机航程挺长的，”Bond说，“但现在我这里准备对你做一些坏事。”

这让Q很快清醒了。他又吻了Bond，在他们身体互相触碰前节奏慵懒，然后他拽下自己的睡衣裤，把Bond拉到自己身上。

“抽屉里有润滑剂。”Q说，Bond倾身去拿。

被打开过了，当然，Bond也注意到了。指腹滑过瓶盖上的多余液体。

“你就那么想我？”他说，Q不耐烦地哼出声。

“我其实情人挺多的。”

“不要脸的小东西。”

但是这话里的一些东西让Bond更在状态。他更用力地亲吻着Q，一只手伸到他的双腿间，轻轻地揉捏着大腿内侧的肌肤。Q在Bond的冰冷手指在他皮肤上碰触下轻颤着。他闭上了双眼，只在Bond的两指进入他时再次睁开眼睛，呼吸不稳。

他试着说些什么，却只有 _操_ 和 _对_ 从他的嘴里出来，有些时候是这两者的奇怪组合。Bond在用手指玩弄着他时只肯看着Q的眼睛，眼睛无情、湛蓝，就像夏天的北极圈。他也正是用这双手杀人。Q弯起背来，他要去了。

“你要是再不进来我就射了。”

“我叫你射你才会射。”Bond说，只不过他还是把手指拿出来了。

在他们找到一个避孕套之前还是乱翻了一会儿的，但是很快Bond就套上了一个，他抬起了Q的双腿，将它们对折。他张着嘴进入Q，舌尖抵在牙齿上。

“操，”他说，“我整个回家的航程都在想着这个。”

“上帝啊。”Q说。

他听说过很多各式各样的对于Bond那杰出的性功能的谣言，他在这之前并不是多么相信。James Bond臀部的动作是非常的流畅，这让Q有些对眼了。他无助地抓住了Bond的肩膀，双腿松松地圈住Bond的背部。他发现自己无话可说的时候很吃惊，但是这感觉好得连Q并没有一点在意。他真正做到的则是时不时地夹紧一下，这样Bond在冲刺的时候就会稍稍犹豫一下，发出一声高昂的愉悦的呻吟。

在某个时间，Bond非常完美地撞击到了Q的前列腺，以至于Q只是为此呜咽，让自己的臀部向下迎合，头向后甩去。Bond看到了Q那裸露的颈部，上前啃咬着那块肌肤直到那里几乎开始疼痛。

在这之后Q说的大部分基本都只是 _James_ 和 _求求你_ 。Bond也不肯去碰Q的分身，这让Q急的发疯。

“我想看见你就这么射出来，我不去碰你。”Bond说。

Q无助地扭动。被充满的感觉已经很够了，当然，他却觉得Bond有故意地去拖延Q的高潮，就当Q正要去的时候变换角度。

他不知道他为什么这么做了，但是他就是这么做了。Bond冲撞到一半时，Q起身环过Bond的脖子，似乎过紧地抱着。这么做的效果显而易见：Bond射了，还射的很多。他尽可能地进入到Q的身体里面去，手臂发颤，Q全程看着他。Bond在这之后慢了下来，他在彻底软下来之前浅浅地抽插，当他终于退出来的时候，Q觉得他再也合不上了。

然后，就在Q要去自己碰的时候，Bond用三根手指进入他。这带来的压强虽然不一样，但是也达成了目的。Q到了，Bond吻住他，吞下他的呻吟。

 

 

他们在床上一起吃着土司，Bond的手很舒适地放在Q的大腿上。雨还在下，但是太阳时不时地试着让它的光穿过云层。

“哦，”Q说，“狙击枪上的热敏装置怎样？”

“很不错。”Bond微笑，“就像你说的那样。”

“我估计你没把它带回来。”

“门都没有。”Bond说。

Q伸手过去从Bond嘴边拂掉一点面包屑。

“真是不负责任。”

Bond哼哼着但是也没不同意。他向后靠在墙上，也拉着Q，这样他们很舒服地靠在一起。他的下巴就搁在Q的头上，Q有那么愚蠢的一瞬【stupid moment】想再也不从这个地方挪开。他还是挪开了，因为生活还要继续，不管极其美妙的高潮发没发生。

Q从他的衣橱里拿出一条新的裤子，把它扔在床上。Bond还是全裸，双腿张开，中间是一个空碟子。Q想爬回床上，吻他吻个昏天黑地。不过他却去洗了个澡，当他出来的时候，Bond在他的炉子上烹饪鸡蛋。

 “我应该找你要房租的，”Q说。

“我觉得我刚才把帐都清了。”

“你是一个非常昂贵的男妓，007。”Q越过Bond的肩膀看着锅里的蛋，那是炒蛋，他最喜欢的那种。“我希望有些是给我的。”

Bond用锅铲抽走了Q。待Q穿好衣服，他们又吃了一回，这次是在桌前，Stravinsky趴在Bond腿上。Q永远也不会明白为什么这只猫那么喜欢Bond。在片刻的思考之后，Bond决定今天去向M报道，但是他们无言地达成了分别到达MI6的共识。

在他们离开公寓之前，Bond就像之前那样环住了Q的脖颈，吻住他，和之前比几乎算的上是纯洁的。

“我估计我在这月底之前就要去出任务了。”他说。

Q看着他。他知道Bond在尝试什么，而这几乎是可笑的，因为Q对此事一直都心知肚明。

“那么当你回来的时候，你知道我住在哪。”

Bond的点头说着 _当然，当然_ 。

Q打开门。“在你之后，James。”

他们在几分钟之内分别到达了MI6.

 

 


End file.
